Konoha daycare center
by Nameless killer
Summary: Young love. How youthful. And thus, three little boys with different personalities gathered to achieve one common goal.
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Konoha Daycare Center:**

_(Bragging is what mothers do best)_

Konoha Daycare Center is just your typical daycare center for future ninjas. Those parents that enroll their kids in this daycare either are out for mission or out for a day off.

During mornings, mothers or those legal guardians will say _'behave like a good boy' _or _'be a good girl'_ to their kids. Well, in return the kids would just nod and head off to the playpen.

* * *

**.01 **_**First Impressions**_

A group of 5 little boys were playing robots, creatively making sounds like 'brrrrrm' ' whooooosh' 'gazaaam' and so much more. One of those boys was Naruto; he was wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit comparable to his blond hair and in contrast to his blue eyes. Obviously, he was the noisiest in the bunch. He preferred playing with sounds, that's why he would always grab someone's robot without permission and throw it off while shouting 'BA-BAAAM!'

"**BA-BAAAAAAM!"** Naruto exclaimed, throwing off an 'ultraman' robot down at the carpeted floor. Like what was mentioned, the robot that he usually throws isn't his.

"Doooobe! Das my wobooot" a raven-haired boy clad in plain black t-shirt and white shorts argued.

"Saskey-temeee!, look this! Eeeeeeeep—boooom!" Naruto paid no heed to his friend and continued wrecking the ultraman robot, throwing the projectile once more into the air and letting it drop into the floor.

"Ultwaaman!! Nooo----" Sasuke rushed to his action figure that was missing an arm.

"Oi. Oi. There's a new kid"

Both Naruto and Sasuke stopped and took a good look at the newcomer. Apparently, the said newcomer had long and silky-looking brown locks, pearl-like eyes and a very white complexion.

"It's a girl! DATEBAYYOWWW!"

And alas, Naruto rushed to the 'girl'

"Idiot" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Hey girlie, yew so pweety---_whashurname_?"

"Boy" the brunette glared at the blond kid

"Wha? Yuw name's boy?" Much to Naruto's stupidity, he didn't notice the glare.

"Me _**–points at himself**__- _Neji, boy _**–points at his boyish jumper-**_ see?"

_And that was Naruto's first try to befriend a 'girl'_

_Which ---failed because he wasn't a girl._

_And that made his friends laugh at him for 2 hours straight._

* * *

**After three days:**

"Ne, Neji—gimme that, I'ma twy chomphing" Naruto pointed at Neji's batman action figure.

You see, Naruto and Neji became good friends. How? Let's just say that Neji shared the same hobby of throwing off someone's robot too.

"No"

"Eeeeeh?! Whyyy---"

"Oi. Oi. There's a new kid"

And true enough, there's a girl wearing a carnation dress while holding a book. The girl had pink hair, evergreen eyes and wide—er—expanse forehead.

"Hn. Doobe, das what you call girl" Sasuke placed his disfigured 'ultraman' in the floor, quietly

"Chinning. Chimmering. Chplendid!" Neji twirled as he clasped his hands together.

It was Naruto who stood up abruptly and howled "DATEBAYYOOOW!"

"Ne, teme, I bet she's smart!"

"I –points at himself- think cho too"

"Let's go _aschurname_!"

"Hn"

"Hn"

And so, the three of them approached the newcomer who was reading in a silent corner.

"Hey girlie, yew so pweety, _whashurname_?"

The girl blushed furiously and fidgeted, hugging the book tighter to her chest "Sakura"

The three little boys were in awe. Who wouldn't?! She was able to pronounce 'r'. To them, that was the hardest to pronounce!

"Chakuwa, Me _–points at himself-_ Neji"

"NAWUTOO! DATTEBAYOW!" Naruto puffed his chest, to give a more manly impression to the girl.

"Sasuke"

Sakura nodded at the trio in recognition.

Naruto leaned closer and pointed to the book Sakura was holding, "Sakuwa-chan! Wha's that you lookin'?

"What _–points at Sakura-_ your favorite shampoo?"

"Do you like tomatoes?"

Sakura blushed even redder and answered; "Sakura"

"HUH?!" the three chorused, dumbfounded and confused by her answer.

"Sakura" she placed her book down and smiled

Then a nanny came and broke the crowd of four.

"Sorry boys. Sakura here only knows how to say her name"

That's where Sakura grinned happily.

And that's where the three realized…

Apparently, Sakura wasn't that smart enough to know other words than her own name.

But it didn't change the fact that the three of them fancy the girl.

_**(Pssssh. Kids.)**_

_**tbc.**_

* * *

Translation:

whashurname – What's your name

aschurname – Ask her name

chomphing - something

* * *

A/N: and thus, the three little devils clashed together. If you've read Sakura complex you might relate this one with that.:)

Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Cousins Part one

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Konoha Daycare Center**

(You gotta see what's underneath the underneath)

Konoha Daycare Center is just your typical, average and non-eye catching daycenter. _(-snort- yeah right_)

So yeah, one year had passed and there were new kids in the playpen.

* * *

**02. **_**Cousins (Part One)**_

At the young age of seven, who would've thought that one Neji Hyuuga would be jealous over a _**girl?**_

You see, while the devilish trio was scheming up some major trouble, they failed to notice a new playmate.

A playmate with the name of Hinata Hyuuga.

Let's just say that the 'trouble' they were trying to brew includes breaking out of the playpen to cause major headache to the babysitter who ate their chocolate chip cookies.

Well, that certain plan came into a full stop when they saw someone clinging to _their_ dear Sakura for life.

Hinata is a very ---very _shy_ girl. So when some girls and boys tried to befriend her, she grasped her backpack tightly, and failed to utter a word. Thus, she was labeled mute and weird. (_-scoff- Hypocrites_)

Sakura wasn't that _loved_ in the female population, nevertheless girls nor boys didn't dare to make fun of her. Making fun of her will only result to unnecessary tears and broken toys (_Courtesy of the devilish trio whenever Sakura wasn't looking_). So whenever she's in her own world of reading, kids (_including the trio_) just left her alone.

After the lousy and ineffective introduction of the newest playmate, kids went back to their previous business. The newcomer wasn't fond of being with the crowd because she thought, having one friend is enough. That's when her search for a _-one and only friend-_ started.

Her list of potential friends include those loners who sit in a far corner namely: Shikamaru, Sakura and Shino

'_That p-ponytail boy? Nah,—he's s-sleeping. I bet he'll sleep rather than play'_

'_How about that g-guy with sunglasses… Hm.. He's m-mumbling to himself. T-that's scary'_

'_That girl with w-weird hair color. I think she's o-okay'_

And so---little Hinata approached Sakura with all her might. But it seemed like Sakura didn't notice the newcomer.

"U-uhm~--"

"Eeeep!" Sakura almost dropped her book when she heard someone talk so suddenly beside her.

Hinata was a bit taken aback by her reaction and started to fidget and blush. "S—sorry about that"

"Oh. It's okay, I was just surprised" the pink haired girl had put her reading into a stop and conversed.

"U—uhm"

"So you're new here huh? What's your name?"

"H—hinata"

"Ah, nice to meet you. I'm Sakura"

"S-sakura-san, c—can I…uhm"

"Hm?"

Hinata blushed and looked continued her habit of rolling eyes, her fidgeting getting worse and worse until-----

---Sakura laughed "Hinata stutters and fidgets a lot. It's so cute!"she patted the shy girl's head and giggled.

The female Hyuuga blushed a deeper shade of red and half-shouted, "C-can I comb your hair?!"

Sakura eyed her new friend strangely and smiled, "Sure" She flipped her book and continued reading while Hinata brushed her hair. Occasionally, Hinata would ask and she would answer without hesitation.

"C-can I tie your hair?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Can I hug your arm?"

"I guess"

So while Hinata was being comfortable with Sakura's arm, Neji accidentally spared a glance and was shocked. His two friends noticed it and peeked at the scene.

Needless to explain, the three were gaping at the scene. After two minutes of stupefied and fish-out-of-the-lake- expression, Naruto decided to break the silence "Nah, she's a girl. Sakura can't marry , no matter—Sakura will marry me anyway"

"Dead last, dobe" Sasuke smacked the blond kid in the head and decided to eat a morning snack.

"Temeeee! What didya do that for?! Hmph! You're just jealous because Sakura-chan talks to me more than you"

"No way, Sakura likes me more than you"

"Yes way, she likes me most!"

"No she doesn't"

"Yes she does"

"No. She. Doesn't"

"Yes—she—Hey!! Neji!! Help me with this one!"

"…"

"Neji?"

But Neji wasn't satisfied with that _'she's a girl' _excuse. Because of all people --- he hated his cousin the most.

Because he knew, Hinata is too spoiled----_way too spoiled_ for his liking

"S-sakura, can you read me a book?"

"Sure!"

"C—can I lean on your shoulder?"

"Of course"

'_I knew it!_' Neji thought bitterly, hearing Hinata's demand and all. Even at the Hyuuga household, people would be doing 'this and that' just for that cousin of his. People treat her like a princess!

And now this!!!

Ohhh—hell hath no fury like a jealous Neji Hyuuga.

Hinata felt a strange aura coming from her right and alas! His cousin was glaring at her as if she's some sort of virus. In reflex, she hugged Sakura tighter and tried to smile. _'W-what's his problem?'_

Unfortunately, in Neji's line of vision---Hinata's hug and smile seemed like provocation and smirk. And that flared off this temper

'_**It is ON!'**_

_(Ahhh~ Rivalry. How youthful)_

Thus, the indirect battle of attention between two Hyuugas started

_**Tbc**_.

* * *

A/N: The narrator is unknown and will remain unknown unless I say so. :D

So here ya go. This is more of Saku x Hina (Oi, no dirty implications please). Next chapter will be Neji x Saku.


End file.
